


With A Thousand Sweet Kisses

by vaudevillian_villainess



Series: Let's Really Show It Darlin' [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Stiles, female!stiles, i hope you all like it, it's just...mushy fluff, kind of a future piece of my fic 'A Little Mystery to Figure Out', overprotective!Alpha!scott, prompted over on tumblr, stiles is cisfemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McLinski was going to die if he didn't tone down his Alpha overprotectiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Thousand Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecretFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFangirl/gifts).



> The prompt: _Hey I really loved your fem!Stiles fic on AO3 (I am TheSecretFangirl, don't ask about that!) and I never thought I would love the idea of Stiles being fem so much! I'm having a shitty week and I was wondering if you could take a prompt for me? I mean you don't have to do it, I don't want you to think I am guilt tripping you so do it only if you feel like it. I mean even a little ficlet would do. So how about fem!Stiles being pregnant and Scott being overprotective of her please?_
> 
> Yep, their last name is McLinski. I'm not a fan of hyphenated names and I don't think Stiles would take only Scott's last name, so they combined them. Anyway, please enjoy! The title of this was taken from 'I'll Cover You' sung by Angel and Collins (Wilson Jermaine Heredia and Jesse L. Martin) in _RENT_ (the 2005 movie version).
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)]

The Murder of Scott McLinski would go down in history as one of the most brutal murders to ever murder. Stiles McLinski would make sure of it if he dIDN’T STOP BEING SUCH AN OVERPROTECTIVE BUTT! She reeled around on her husband, pointer finger in his face.

“SCOTT! I AM PREGNANT, NOT SEVERELY INJURED! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF!” she yelled, making the whole pack freeze in place. Scott put on his best puppy face and Stiles felt herself melt slightly (but only slightly!).

“I know you’re capable of protecting and taking care of yourself and our pup,” Scott said, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She glared at him but didn’t shrug his hands off. Scott took it as the go-ahead to continue. “Really, I do. I just...the wolf…” he sighed, frustrated. “You’re my mate and I’m the Alpha. My wolf wants me to protect and take care of you so hard right now. And I mean, I’m not...I’m not great at suppressing the majority of my instincts when it comes to you when you’re not pregnant, but now it’s damn near impossible.” Scott explained. At some point during his explanation, his hands had wandered down and landed on Stiles’ waist. He pulled her forward and nuzzled her neck. “I really am sorry,” he said, planting a kiss just below her ear. He felt her sigh and her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

“I know you are, Scott. And I know you can’t control your instincts that much, but really, I promise, me running to the grocer’s is not going to result in my death or a miscarriage or me fainting. I can do basic things and I really hate that you station wolfy guards in the house every day, just to keep me company and make sure I don’t hurt myself or the pups.” Stiles said. “I mean, do you not think I’m going to be a good mother?” she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. [Damn hormones], she thought. 

Scott lifted his head from her shoulder and stared at their pack. “Can you guys leave now? This is a discussion between Stiles and I,” he said, pulling her a little closer. They nodded collectively before proceeding to leave via the front door (or the window, in Derek’s case.) and once the house was empty, Scott pulled back. He brought his hands up to Stiles’ face and cupped her cheeks gently in his palms. “Hey, hey!” he said, giving his wife a little smile as he brushed away some of her tears with his thumbs. “It’s okay!”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles sniffled. “It’s the damn hormones!” she said, trying to wave away her own fears as nothing. Scott didn’t buy it.

“No, Stiles, it’s not your fault. But why did you ask me if you thought I’d thought you’d be a good mother? Of course I think you’ll be a great mom! You’ll be the best! Well, second only to my mom, but still!” Scott said, his tone joking. Stiles slapped him slightly on the arm, but she was smiling through her tears.

“I just...you don’t even trust me with our pup in my stomach, Scott. And I worry...my dad raised me, what if I’m...what if I’m not a good mom?” Stiles asked, looking into Scott’s eyes.

“What if I’m not a good dad?” Scott purported. Stiles’ head reared back.

“What?” she asked. Scott shrugged.

“What if I’m not a good dad? Or what if we’re both sucky parents? Like, what if we constantly forget to feed our kid or what if neither of us hear ‘em in the middle of the night? Or what if I drop her on her head or you forget you put him on the floor with his toys and trip over him?” Scott asked, watching Stiles’ eyes widen in terror at each listed terrible possibility. “OR!” Scott began, hearing Stiles’ heart-beat rising. “Or, what if we’re great parents? What if, with my werewolf hearing, I always hear him in the middle of the night and what if, with your witch-y-ness, you always sense when she’s going to hurt herself? And what if, when we’re together, we teach ‘em how to play baseball and then we play ‘Catch the Werewolf’ and collapse into a pile of giggles in the backyard? What if we’re awesome parents who are supported by an awesome pack?” Scott posed. He listened as Stiles’ heart-beat calmed and watched as a beautiful smile grew on her face.

“Why Scott McLinski,” she began in a southern drawl. “Good thing I already knew what a softy you were,” she said, completely serious. Not a moment later, the duo burst into giggles and Scott guided them to the floor. A few minutes passed before they calmed down and grinned at each other.

“See?” Scott said. “We’ll be great parents.” Stiles smiled hesitantly.

“You really think so?” she asked nervously. Scott smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“I know so,” he assuaged. She pulled him in for a kiss.

“Okay. Well, if you’re sure, I’m going out!” Stiles said, standing as quickly as she could. 

“What?” Scott asked, a confused puppy look on his face. Stiles grinned.

“I need a few things and, since we’re gonna be great parents, I figure running a few errands while pregnant won’t hurt me or the pup…or you, for that matter,” Stiles explained.

“Just slip me on/I’ll be your blanket/Wherever, whatever, I’ll be your coat.” Scott sang, his voice a little off key. Stiles rolled her eyes, but turned around.

“You’ll be my king/And I’ll be your castle.”

“No, you’ll be my queen/And I’ll be your moat.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “Really Scott? You’re singing _RENT_?” Stiles asked, only slightly exasperated. Scott smiled coyly.

“It’s our song,” he said, looking at Stiles, a light blush on his cheeks. Stiles smiled sweetly back.

“It is. But you just want to go out with me and be your overprotective ‘me Alpha, you Mine’ self,” Stiles said. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t started with the ‘being my coat’ bit.” Scott grinned and shrugged. 

“You caught me,” he said, walking over to her and pulling her as close as her baby bump would allow. She huffed out a small laugh.

“I always do.” she answered.


End file.
